A decision feedback equalization (DFE) circuit is used in high speed serial link receivers to cancel intersymbol interference (ISI) from previous bits. In some DFE circuits, a cancellation signal provided by a current source cell is summed with the input data signal at an output node. However, the charge sharing by the current source cell at the output node contributes noise to the data signal.